Alternate Possibilities
by mandymallette
Summary: What would happen if Alice hadn't seen Bella jump so Edward had never found out? Would things work out with Jacob? What about Victoria? New Moon with a little twist! Rated T just in case, probably won't need it..Formerly New Moon Werewolf style
1. The Jump

**Authour's Note: Hey, Everyone! This is my very first fanfiction! I always wanted to know what would happen if things changed just a tiny bit in New Moon, like with Jacob and Bella. So, here's how I think things should have happened. **

**Jacob's POV**

Wow, what a day! I had been woken up early when the others discovered a fresh trail. So I had to spend my whole morning chasing a vampire just to lose her and then coming home to find out Harry Clearwater had had a heart attack. What could make my day any worse?! Now, I just had to find Bella to make sure she's ok. Maybe I'll actually be able to spend the day with her like I had promised.

As I approached the beach I looked around for her, she should be somewhere around here…

Then I saw her… standing at the cliff's edge, about to jump.

A million thoughts ran through my head at once. I knew I shouldn't have left her alone so much! I should have stayed home; stayed with her. What is she thinking anyways?! Jumping off a cliff in the middle of a storm?! She can't die! She can't leave me, not now! Not ever. I needed her! I haven't even told her I loved her yet!

Suddenly, I heard her scream, and quickly shook myself out of the daze. Bella! I've gotta do something! What do I do?!

As I ran to the water, I could see her struggling in the water, trying to keep her head above the surface, then, all of a sudden; she stopped trying, she let the water take her under; she just gave up and started to sink. It was as if she had decided just to let herself die; to give up on life, to give up on me.

"No, Bella!" I screamed in my head; the words couldn't even seem to come out. What is she doing? She can't just give up and let herself die! I ran as fast as I could, throwing myself into the raging waters. I hurried to her, pushing my way through the rapids, using all the strength I had in me. She had already disappeared under the water. I started searching for her, come on! I have to find her! Bella where are you?! Then, I saw something move, Bella! I dived down farther, swimming as fast as I could, my body having a full adrenaline rush, I wouldn't let her die! I grabbed her pulling her quickly out of the water, gasping for air. I pulled her to the shore.

"Breathe!" I ordered anxiously. Then I started hitting her back to try and get the water out.

"C'mon, Bella, honey, breathe please!" I begged. Again and again I hit her back, but she still wouldn't move. I looked down at her pale face, please, please move, breathe, do something! "Bella? Bells, can you hear me?" You can't die! Breathe, Bella, breathe!

Finally, as if she had heard my silent pleas, her eyes started to flicker open and she looked up at me. She started coughing violently, chocking on the water. I sat her up hastily, rubbing her back.

"Jake?" she asked in a faint voice after she finished coughing.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Bella! Are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere? " I asked, concern thick in my voice, looking her up and down for damage.

"J-Just m-my throat" she stuttered, her lips quivering from the cold.

Ok, good that's means I can just carry her. "Alright, then let's get you out of here!" I picked her up and held her tight to my chest, trying to warm her, and then started to carry her back to my house.

"H-how'd you f-find me?" she asked roughly, her voice strained.

"I was looking for you, and then I saw you on the cliff... I saw you jump. Why would you do that? Didn't you see the storm coming in? Couldn't you have waited for me?" I said all worry gone and angry that she almost killed herself.

"I'm s-sorry. I know I shouldn't have d-done it, it was stupid. "Bella stuttered in a small voice; her head down in shame.

"Yeah, it was stupid, really stupid. Just please promise me you leave all the stupid stuff for when I'm around."

"Ok..." Bella agreed with a nod, then changed the subject. "So did you find her?"

"We had, we were close. I thought we were going to get her, but then she escaped in the water. That's why I came looking for you, since you hang around the beach so much--" My voice cut off. What if Victoria had been faster? What if Victoria had gotten here before me…I shuddered at the thought.

Apparently, Bella felt the same way because at the instance I shuddered, so did she.

"Where's everyone else? Have they gone home?" She asked, slowly turning her head, noticing I was alone.

"No, they're all going to the hospital." I answered her in a low, sad voice.

A worried look came to Bella's face. "Did someone get hurt?"

"No, on our way back, we found out that Harry Clearwater had a heart attack."

"Oh no! Is he going to be ok?" Bella asked anxiously.

"I don't know. Hopefully, but It didn't look too good..."

Just then, we arrived at my house. I hurried to the couch and put Bella down on it and went into my room to find her some dry clothes.

I searched through my closet for my smallest clothes but even those were much too big for Bella.

"Here's some dry clothes, they're kind of big though…I'll just, uh, step out so you can change." I turned to leave the room.

"No, never mind, I'm too tired to move anyways. Just stay with me." She stopped me quickly.

I hesitated, and then sat down on the floor in front of couch. "Maybe I could just rest for a few minutes…" I yawned.

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe I actually jumped off that cliff, in the middle of a storm too! What was I thinking?! While, I know what I was thinking but was I really thinking? Even all those other things, like the motorcycles, what if something had happened to me? What about Charlie? How would he deal with it? Everything suddenly got pushed into perspective because of Harry's heart attack, perspective I didn't really want to see. I didn't want to see that perspective because if I admitted the truth I would have to change. Could I do it? It would be hard, giving up my hallucinations; giving up the only piece of Edward I had left. Maybe I should do it. Maybe I could. If I had Jacob, maybe he would be enough.

But I couldn't decide right now. It hurt too much.

**Jacob's POV **

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew my dad had just come in. As soon as I saw his face I knew, Harry was gone. I ran up to him and took his hand, wishing I knew what to say. I just stood there holding his hand tightly, wishing there was a way to take the pain out of his eyes. Harry was one of my dad's best friends and practically an uncle to me, it's doesn't seem fair. Why did he have to die? My eyes started burning; I could feel the tears coming.

Just then, Sam got up and said he had to leave. I hadn't even seen him there. As soon as Sam left, my dad pulled his hand away and went to his room. I watched him roll himself away and gloom poured over me. That's when I remembered Bella. She was sitting up on the couch watching me, carefully. I went and sat down beside her on the couch, not sure what to do or say. She kept rubbing my shoulder, not saying anything. After a few minutes, I felt better.

I turned to her, concerned. "Are you ok? I probably should have brought you to the hospital or something…"

"No, don't worry about me. " She croaked out.

I looked at her again, looking over her face carefully. "You don't look too good."

"Yeah, I don't feel too good either, I guess." She admitted quietly, like it was hard to talk. I guess her throat's still hurting then…

"I should bring you home; you should be there when Charlie gets home. I'll just go get your truck."

I hurried to get the truck. Then I helped Bella into it. As we're driving, my mind started to wander. Harry's death had made it even clearer that Bella could have died today. It was so close! I could have lost her, forever. I don't know what I would have done if that had happened. As I glance over at Bella she seems to be in deep in thought too.

The whole ride to her house was silent, both of us thinking. When we got to her house, I wrapped my arms around her, just so happy she's alive.

"Sorry," I said apologetically. "I know you don't feel the same way I do, Bells. I swear I don't mind. I'm just so glad you're okay that I could sing, and trust me no one wants to hear that!" I laughed.

**Bella's POV**

It felt good sitting there in Jacob's arms. Ii wasn't like he was the brother I had wanted him to be. It felt just safe, comfortable, like home. Maybe it could work for us. Maybe it would be just like this, easy and comfortable.

I would have to explain everything to him first though; the voices, the risks, how broken I was. But even with all that I still knew he would accept me anyways.

I'm sure Edward -that intense familiar pain ripped through my body as I thought of him- even though he didn't love me anymore, he would want me to be happy somewhere deep down. He wouldn't want me moping around the rest of my life, right?

Then, I heard his voice, as clear as it had been with all my near death experiences. His soft velvet voice whispered to me, "Be happy."  
I froze at the sound of his voice. I was confused; didn't I only hear his voice when I was in danger? I was surprised but also happy, in a way, was my hallucination telling me to let go?

**Jacob's POV**

Holding Bella felt like the most natural thing in the world, and I started to think maybe, just maybe, it would work for us. I already knew she liked me, more than any of her other friends. Maybe she was ready now…

Suddenly, she stiffened. Ok, she's not ready yet, but she will be. Like I told her, I really don't mind that she doesn't feel the same way about me. But I did know we would be perfect for each other. I can wait for now. So I slowly pulled away and started to open the car door.

But, just then, Bella called my name. "Jake, wait." She said softly and placed a hand on my arm to stop me.

I paused, the door half open, and turned to look at her, curious, hopeful.

Then it hit me. Vampire!

**Authour's Note:**

**Well, there's my first chapter! Review it and tell me what you think!**


	2. Vampire!

**Author's Note:  
Hey, Everyone! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Hopefully it's worth it! Oh and you'll notice I changed the name, sorry if that confused you. I didn't really like the last one. Anyways, here's the chapter, enjoy!**

_Previously:  
"Jake, wait." She said softly and placed a hand on my arm to stop me.  
I paused, the door half open, and turned to look at her, curious, hopeful.  
Then it hit me.  
Vampire! _

**Jacob's POV**

"Holy crap!" The sickly sweet smell burned through my nostrils, knocking the breath out of me. The hair on the back of my neck sticking up.

That leech must have snuck through while everyone was at the hospital. I quickly shut the door and awkwardly tried to shove the key back into the ignition.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked; her eyes wide with anxiety.

"Vampire" I hissed as I finally got the truck started. "I've gotta get you out of here!"

"What about Charlie?" Bella said, glancing back at her house nervously, fighting to stay calm.

"I'll drop you off at my house and my Dad can call him from there, invite him over for dinner or something…" I mumbled, trying to focus on getting back to my house.

The ride home seemed to drag on for hours. Why can't this old truck go any faster? I just wanted to get Bella somewhere safe and then hopefully catch that filthy bloodsucker back at her house and rip it in pieces. Maybe things would finally go back to normal then…Maybe I could find out what she was going to say before _it_ showed up.

As soon as we got to my house I rushed Bella in and quickly explained the situation to my Dad. Such horrible timing! Why did that leech have to show up now? Right after Harry died…As if there wasn't already enough to deal with!  
I didn't have time to think about that now though. I had to let the pack know what was happening so we could take care of the vampire!  
Quickly I ran out to the forest and phased. _Come on, guys! We've got a bloodsucker to catch!_

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe it! A vampire at my house! What was I gonna do! Not that there had never been a vampire at my house before, but this time was different. This one wanted to kill me! What about Charlie? And Jacob? I know he's going back there, what if something happens? That familiar fear started creeping in. I still couldn't be calm while Jake was out chasing vampires. What if she found him before the others got there?! What could happen to him? I felt my breathing start to quicken. No, Bella! Stop thinking about that! I'm sure they know what they're doing. They wouldn't do anything stupid. I took a deep breath in to try and calm myself. Focus on something else!  
I could hear Billy talking to Charlie on the phone in the other room. I wish it hadn't happened like this, bad timing. They're both gonna be so upset about Harry and now there's a whole another problem…  
And what's Billy supposed to tell Charlie anyways? _Oh yeah, there's a vampire at your house, you should come over here while the pack checks it out. Yeah, you know, the pack of werewolves, Jacob's one of them by the way…_

Sigh, maybe I shouldn't think about that either…I wandered into the kitchen and busy myself helping Billy with dinner. Even that didn't keep my mind from wandering though…  
While at least there's one good thing about this whole thing, I can continue being indecisive about the whole situation with Jacob. Okay, so maybe that's not a good thing but I'm not sure if I'm ready for it yet. Or maybe I just don't want to be ready, I don't know. One day I'll figure it out. One day I'll give it a chance…

Just then, I heard Charlie's car pulling in. I shook myself out of my thoughts; I can't think about that later right now Charlie is more important. I rush to the door and open it before he has a chance to knock. Seeing the sadness in his eyes, I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm so sorry, Dad!" We just stand there for a while. I can feel the tears coming to my eyes. I can't believe how he must be feeling, losing one of his best friends.

Slowly, he pulled away and looks at me with those sad eyes. In silence, we walked into the kitchen. Then as Billy and Charlie's eyes met you could see the understanding of a mutual hurt and loss; wordlessly communicating as only old friends can. I felt almost like I'm invading a private moment.

I looked away hastily, feeling awkward and slightly out of place. Hesitantly I moved towards the table and started setting the plates around it. While Charlie and Billy gradually made their way to the table, I brought the food to the table. We ate in silence, only speaking when necessary. Every so often I'd glance up at them, the quiet sorrow written across their faces.

I sighed soundlessly, too much sadness is bad for me, and it only brings back memories. Memories that I don't want to deal with; it hurts too much. As the memories lurked in, I start feel the searing pain in my chest coming on once again. Why did have to happen now? How could I be thinking about my own hurt while these two are sitting here so sadly? But there was nothing I could do. I could already feel the pain ripping through my chest. Noiselessly, or as noiseless as I can be tripping over my own feet, I walked out of the room.

I stepped outside for some air, hoping that would help. I sat down on the front porch, taking in deep, slow breaths trying to compose myself. The cool night air helped to calm me down some but it also reminded me that Jacob was out there somewhere. I wondered what happened… I hope everything is okay. I hate to have them out there risking their lives all because of me…

Just then, I felt warm arms around my body. I looked up and saw Jacob there. I smiled weakly. "Hey, Jake."

"Are you okay, Bells?" he questioned, looking down at me, worried. I looked down at myself and realized I had my arms wrapped around my body.

"Oh, yeah, I'm alright" I mumbled as I uncertainly pull my arms away from myself. "Sadness, it just brings back to much for me…"

Jacob's eyes filled with concern. "I'm sorry, Bella. I should have been here."

I looked up quickly. "No, it's not your fault. You were off catching a vampire to save my life. You were exactly where you were supposed to be."

I felt him sigh inwardly at the mention of Victoria.

I slowly pulled away from his embrace and looked up at him, curiosity creeping into me. "So, what happened? Did you catch her? Is everyone ok?" I asked, anxiously looking him over for any marks.

"We almost caught her. She was still there when we got to your house, looking for you or something…I think we caught her off guard to because she seemed surprised to see us. I think that's why we almost got her. But she ran, we landed up chasing her pretty far too, must have almost been in Canada. We will get her though…next time she comes close, she's dead "He said fervently.

I breathed a sigh of relief, at least the fight was put off for now. But then another question pulled into my mind. "Is everyone ok?" I asked, worried.

"Yeah, they're all fine. It was pretty close though." At this it felt like my heart stopped as I took a quick breath in.

"Paul was being stupid, you know cocky, and he got too close and she lunged at him. Sam ran up and knocked her away right before she got Paul. That idiot would have deserved it though, thinking he's so great and able to take on a vampire by himself…"

I shook my head and smiled softly. "Well, I'm glad everyone's alright. It's bad enough you guys being out there chasing vampires. It would be horrible if any of you got hurt protecting me." A chill ran up my spine at the thought.

"Don't worry, honey, we're good at what we do, no one's going to get hurt." Jacob said softly, gently grabbing my hand. "Unless of course they're being an idiot and in that case deserve it" He smiled my favorite smile of his and I couldn't help smiling back.

"You're probably right, but I'm still gonna worry every time you're out there."

He looked at me intently. "Bella, I'm not going anywhere. Remember that. I'm not going let some bloodsucker take me away from you." He said sincerely.

"Ok" I said smiling weakly, wishing I could believe his words. I know what a vampire was capable of and that kept me from truly believing it. "Well, we should go in, they're probably wondering where you are." I said, changing the subject. I slowly stood up and pulled his hand to lead him inside.

As we got into the kitchen I felt Charlie's curious gaze on our hands and I quickly let go. "Come on Jake, you must be starving. Sit down and eat." I said, trying to distract Charlie from where our hands once were.

"Yeah, there's plenty of food." Charlie said, smiling and shaking his head as if confused by what he saw.

I sat down at the table beside Jacob, watching him pile food onto his plate. Looking around that table I smiled contently. I felt it like home. Jacob was safe and so was I, at least for now…

After Jacob finished dinner, we wandered out to the garage, our old hang-out. We hadn't been here in a while. Not since Jake turned into a werewolf. So much had changed since then, but so much was still the same.

We didn't have much to do in there though, since he had finished building his car. So, we just sat down and talked about anything in particular. I caught up on the pack gossip and I told him about what I'd been doing lately. Which wasn't much anyways, all I'd been doing was hanging around La Push.

Then the Clearwaters came up and I saw the sadness in his eyes and I remembered. Harry's dead. "How are you doing, Jake, really? With Harry dying and everything…"

He shook his head sadly, "I don't know. It just doesn't seem fair, you know? He was like an Uncle to me. Why did he have to die? Why _him_?" He said passionately, angry at the injustice of it. I could see the tears coming to his eyes.

I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him and just held him for a few seconds. "I'm so sorry! I wish there was something I could do to make it easier. To make it hurt less." I cried out earnestly, searching his eyes for any sign of happiness or comfort.

"Thanks. That really does help." He tried to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Just you being here makes everything better. " This time the smile was genuine and I smiled back. I knew exactly how he felt. Whenever I was with him everything was better. "Well then I'll be around as much as I can. I'll with you at the funeral tomorrow too!"

He smiled his smile. "Thanks. It really does mean a lot."

Gradually our conversation turned back to lighter subjects. After a while, I could hear Charlie calling me from the house. I couldn't believe it was already so late.

We slowly made our way back to the house. Smiling, laughing, simply enjoying each other's company.

As we got to my truck we took our time saying our goodbyes. "Well, I guess I'll see you at the funeral tomorrow." I said, finally getting into my truck.

"Yeah, thanks. Oh, and don't worry about Victoria tonight. I'll be around."

I tried to smile, pushing my worries to the back of my mind. "Thanks. Bye!" I said softly, driving away slowly, in no hurry to get home. Maybe one day I'll stop worrying but at least for tonight I'd just have to try and keep those thoughts from bothering me too much.

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Different than what you expected? No Alice means no Edward, well at least no Edward now. What about whatever Bella was gonna tell Jake in the last chapter? Hmm…Anyways, tell me what you guys think!**


	3. The Funeral

**Author's Note: Hi, Everyone! Sorry it took so long, I got busy and forgot about it for a while. Hopefully I'll be able to post chapters more often now that I'm off school. **

Chapter 3- The Funeral

**Bella's POV**

Last night, like so many others, my sleep was haunted by nightmares. Not just the normal one either, maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if that's all there was. I dreamt of yesterday, when Jacob went after Victoria. Only in my dream he didn't come back, Victoria had gotten to him first and I saw it. I shuddered just at the thought of it. I had the dream over and over until it was finally morning, as if once wasn't enough. It was like everything I was worried about coming true.

When I finally I got up, still shaking. _Come on, Bella, it was just a dream, Jake's fine. _I shook my head to trying to wake up and get the dream out of mind. Maybe, a shower will help…

I groggily made my way to the bathroom. On the way I glanced at the clock. _Ugh, only 6:15? These nightmares are killing me! _

I took my time in the shower, letting the steam and hot water clear out my head. I slowly started feeling better. The dream seemed much less serious in the daytime. I could almost feel myself smiling actually.

By the time I was done I felt much better, almost perky, which is pretty unusual for me. I guess I was just glad to be alive after all that happened yesterday and happy that everyone else was too.

I skipped downstairs for breakfast, reveling in the happiness I felt. Then I saw Charlie sitting at the table, seeing the downcast look on his face was all it took to snap me back to reality. Not everyone had lived through yesterday. Harry died, the funeral was today. I sighed inwardly, of course today is the day I actually felt happy.

I slowed my pace and smiled at Charlie. "Good morning" I said, trying not to be too perky. Walking over to the cupboard, I grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal.

"Good morning", Charlie said trying to smile but not doing a very good job of it. As I sat down at the table I looked at him, concerned. "How are you doing?" I asked softly. He took a sip of his coffee before replying. "I'm holding up alright" he shrugged, trying to downplay the sadness in his words.

Deciding I was going to pretend I believed him, I simply nodded my head. We ate in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't really awkward though, just neither of us had anything to say.

"The funeral's at noon, right?" I asked, apprehensive, not really wanting to remind him of it. "Uh-huh", he mumbled, keeping his head down. I pushed my cereal around in the bowl; I wasn't that hungry anyways… "I was thinking about going over to Jacob's until then. If you'll be ok…?"

"Bella," he said seriously, "I survived for years without you. I'm sure I can handle a few hours."

I sighed, "Dad, you know that's not what I meant. You just lost one of your best friends, its ok if you'd rather not be alone."

He smiled softly, "Thanks Bells, but really I'll be fine alone. I'm sure Jake needs you."

I nodded, I actually believed him this time. He, like me, preferred to just be alone sometimes.

A few minutes later, I got up after finally finishing my food and starting collect the dishes off the table to wash them. It's too early to go over to Jacob's anyways. He probably hasn't got much sleep yet. I'll give him until nine and then I'll head over.

I finished the dishes quickly and started looking around for more to do. I decided to head upstairs to find something to wear to the funeral. After searching through my closet for a while I found something appropriate to wear. I didn't exactly own a lot of black clothes so it took a few minutes. I laid it on my bed for me to change into later.

Then I checked the clock again, _hmm, only 8:15? _Maybe I have some homework I haven't finished yet. I looked through my backpack but no luck; I'd finished most of my homework while hanging out by myself in La Push.

I eventually wandered back downstairs to see how Charlie was doing. I found him sitting on the couch watching TV, or at least that's what he was trying to do. He seemed to have zoned out a while ago, probably taking a walk down memory lane, which may or may not be good. I watched him and the TV for a little while then I decided he would be ok, at least for now. Well, I guess Charlie is usually ok by himself. I guess I'm just so used to taking care of my mom…

I very slowly started to get myself ready to go. After what seemed like hours it was 9 o'clock and headed out after calling to see if Jake was up. Most of the drive there I was thinking about how Jacob was. He sounded good on the phone, maybe kind of tired but that's normal when you stay out all night chasing vampires. I know he wasn't as close to Harry as Charlie but I know it still wasn't easy for him either.

No one I was really close to ever died but if it was anything like when Edward left it must be horrible. Even at the thought of their name I felt the pain in my chest coming on. But it also reminded me of something. Yesterday, when I was in the car with Jacob, did I really hear Edward say to be happy? I know it's just a hallucination but maybe it was like me telling myself it was time to move on…

Maybe today I would talk to Jake about it…I think maybe it _is _time to move on. Of course I'll have to take it slow but I'm sure Jacob will be ok with it.

Just then I pulled into the Black's driveway and saw Jacob's smiling face running towards me. The more I thought about it the more I noticed that he _was_ really good-looking. He made me happy too. I _am_ going to talk to him today. I will. I thought, clearly trying to convince myself.

As soon as I stepped out of my truck, I was crushed in giant bear hug from Jacob. "Hello to you too." I said, smiling.

"Hi Bella! So what do you wanna do?" He asked with a giant smile plastered on his face.

"I don't know…How about we go to the beach?"

"Sure!" he said still smiling. We started to gradually make our way to the beach.

"You're in a pretty good mood today! I guess you're doing better?" I asked.

"Yeah, it still bothers me of course, and I'm definitely gonna miss him but I'm doing better. How about you? How are you doing today?" He questioned looking at me curiously.

"Pretty good, actually. I didn't sleep too well but other than that I'm great!" I replied, happy that it was actually true.

"That's good!" He said looking relieved. "I was near your house last night and I thought I heard screaming so I went to check it out. You were alive, obviously, but I wasn't sure how you were doing…"

I looked away, embarrassed. "Yeah, I'm alright, just a nightmare…" I said trying to downplay it but still cringing slightly at the memory.

Jacob saw right through it though. He stopped walking and put his hand gently on my shoulder and looked at me. "Bella honey, are you sure you're okay? You don't seem okay, do you wanna talk about it? He asked softly.

"No… I don't know…At first it was just the normal dream which is bad enough but then I kept having this other dream… you know how about you guys when you're out chasing vampires…" I said fading out, letting my thoughts drift back to my nightmare.

"Bella, look at me. It was just a dream. Everything's ok." Jacob said looking right at me.

I looked away, "Yeah, I know…I really am alright now. Just last night I wasn't too good…You know how dreams always seem so real right when they're happening…" I said shrugging it off. "Come on, let's go to the beach!"

We quickened our pace a bit and soon we were at the beach. We found "our tree" as I like to think, a giant drift wood tree that had washed up on the beach, and sat down.

I look out at the sunny sky and smiled. "Today would have been a good day to go cliff-diving." I thought aloud.

"Yeah, you should have waited 'til today. Then I wouldn't have had to risk my life saving you." Jacob teased.

"Nah, I think you like risking your life to save me. After all, you do it _all_ the time. It gives you a chance to show that you're man. "I smiled, teasing back.

"Hey! Maybe just I won't save you next time." He said, his eyes twinkling with laughter.

"No way, you'd miss me way too much." I laughed softly, my eyes sparkling right back.

"Maybe, you're right." He conceded.

I smiled, leaning back and enjoying the sunshine with all the rain in Forks I'd started to miss the sun.

We talked for a while (I carefully avoided "the talk" I was _going_ to have with him) and before I knew it my watch said 11:15.

"I've gotta go! I still have to get home and get changed." I said jumping up. We rushed back to his house.

"Well, I'll see you later!" I said, once again being crushed into one of his giant bear hugs.

**Jacob's POV**

I stood there for a minute watching Bella drive away. I'm so glad she came over, and that she's coming to the funeral. Like I told her yesterday, everything _really_ is better when she's with me. I think it's better for her when we're together too. That's why we should be together, whenever we're together everything's better. If only she understood that…

"Jacob!" I suddenly heard my dad call. "You have to get ready for the funeral!" _Oh yah, the funeral…_I sighed and hurried in to get ready.

_____________________________________________________________

I was ready in a few minutes and next thing I knew we were at the funeral. I stood there awkwardly for a few seconds watching all the people walking by and then slowly headed in the direction of the building. Wow, there are a lot of people here! I guess he had a lot of friends…

I wonder if Bella's here yet…I looked around the parking lot for her truck but don't see anything. Oh well, I guess I'll have to find her when she gets here.

I walked in and found where my dad was sitting and got a seat beside him, making sure there were seats near it for Bella and Charlie.

I let my eyes wander across the crowd of people then my eyes came to the Clearwaters. Poor Seth, and Leah, and their mom, I'd definitely have to get over there later. As I thought about that my thoughts gradually turned to Harry, all the times we'd spent together and how much I would miss him. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, fighting back the tears I knew would be coming.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my mine. I looked up and saw Bella smiling down at me sympathetically. She sat down, stroking my hand softly as the service started.

**Bella's POV**

I sat there rubbing Jacob's hand softly, carefully avoiding Charlie's gaze. I knew Jake was upset as soon as I saw him. I should have been here sooner.

The service went on slowly. It was weird, and kind of awkward. I hadn't been to a funeral since my Grandma had died a few years ago, I hadn't known her too well either. I guess that's kind of good thing, never having to go to the funerals of people I really care about. As my eyes wandered around the room though, I saw many people who I knew really did care. The tears running down Mrs. Clearwater's face, silent resolve holding back tears in Seth's eyes, the quiet sorrow written on Leah's face. Yes, he would most definitely be missed.

Before I knew it the service was over. I slowly got up, still holding Jacob's hand. As we walked out I could hear the sadness all over the place.

Then just when I thought I could get away from all this misery that was starting rip through my heart, I realized there was still the burial. Of course I couldn't leave Jacob alone for that. The gravesite wasn't far so we all just walked to it.

I watched lower the grave down and had to wipe a tear from my eye. Although I hadn't known Harry too well, he was a great guy. He was a good friend to my dad and like an uncle to Jacob. At that thought, I glanced up at Jake to see how he was doing. I could see tears threatening to spill out. I softly stroked the side of his hand with thumb, hoping to somehow comfort him.

Then, as I looked away, in the corner of my eye I saw a bright flash of red and gasped. Victoria! Jacob looked over at me questioningly, I shook my head. It's nothing. I was just seeing things… Victoria wouldn't be stupid enough to come to a funeral full of werewolves. Even if she did, I'm sure we'd be ok, right? That's what Jake was always telling me, they know what they're doing. Anyways, it probably wasn't her. I was probably just seeing things…

**Author's Note: So, what do you think? Was that really Victoria or is Bella just paranoid? Review! I love hearing what you think!**


	4. Time to talk

**Authour's Note: Hey, Everyone! So here's chapter four!**

Chapter 4- Time to Talk

**Bella's POV**

To my surprise, we managed to get through the burial uneventfully. If that had been Victoria I'd seen she must have left. Billy invited us over for dinner afterwards and that's where we were now. I had insisted that I help with dinner, so now I was in the kitchen with Jacob preparing a salad. We talked amiably as I made the food. Jacob seemed much better than he had been earlier; I guess funerals are hard for everyone.

I knew I needed to talk to him about our relationship, or at least the possibility of a relationship, but with Billy on the other side of the kitchen and my dad not far away I figured it probably wasn't the best time.

By the time I was done with the salad the other food was almost finished too, so I brought the salad to the table and sat down with Jacob.

Amazingly, everyone seemed in a pretty good mood during dinner. It kind of reminded of one of the first times we had stayed for dinner, after Edward left, with the Clearwaters. Of course, they could just be pretending to be happy. That would make sense considering we had just come from a funeral but if they were faking it I didn't notice. Of course, I was a little distracted by the prospect of talking to Jake.

After dinner we all sat there talking for a while until Charlie and Billy went into the other room to watch some sports game. I'm not sure what it was, I wasn't really paying attention. My mind was more focused on what I would say to Jacob. I knew I had to do it and sooner would be better than later. There's no reason to put it off any longer. That didn't keep me from

As we walked outside, Jake was talking and paid a bit of attention, nodding and asking question every now and then. Mostly though I was wondering how I would bring up the topic in conversation.

At some point Jacob must have stopped talking without me realizing it. I glanced over at him; he was looking at me oddly, kind of like he had something to say. He motioned for me to sit down and that's when I realized we had walked all the way to beach. _Wow, I must really have been out of it._

I sat down beside him and looked at him inquiringly. He was silent for a moment. It was only a moment but during that moment a million thoughts flashed through my mind. _What if he doesn't want me anymore? What if he's given up on me? Maybe he found someone else. What if he imprinted? What am I gonna do? _

Then after what seemed like an eternity, he finally spoke.

"Bella, I know I said yesterday that I was okay with us just being friends and I really am. I would never want to lose you as a friend. But I was wondering if maybe your feelings have changed at all..." He faded off.

I stood there for a few moments with my mouth open. It was crazy how much in tune he was with my mind and he didn't even realize it.

When I didn't say anything, he seemed confused and started to take back his words. "But if they haven't then never mind." He started to say, getting up and turning away, obviously disappointed.

I quickly shook my head. "No, no, wait." I exclaimed, grabbing his hand to stop him.

I gently pulled his hand bringing him back down beside me. "I've been wanting to talk to you about that actually."

He looked back at me in surprise, "Really?" He asked quietly, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Yeah" I nodded my head. "But first I have to explain some things to you, and then you can decide if you still feel the same way."

"Nothing is going to change how I feel about you, Bella." He declared earnestly.

I smiled softly, hoping what he said was really true. "Well, I still want to get this out before you decide anything."

"Alright, if you have to." he agreed, slightly impatient.

I took a deep breath, trying to collect my thoughts before I started. I'd been planning this conversation all day but I still wasn't sure how to start.

"Well, I guess I should start at the beginning, when I first showed up with the motorcycles. Did you ever think it was strange for me to want to ride a motorcycle? It's not exactly normal for me…"

"Yeah it was kind of weird but I was just so happy you wanted to be with me that I didn't really want to question it." He replied sincerely, smiling. "So, why did you get those motorcycles anyways?_"_

"It's kind of a long story. You know how bad things were after Edward left, right?" He nodded stiffly at me, tense at the mention of Edward.

"While, one day my dad told me he wanted to do something, to stop being a zombie basically. So, to get him off my back, I went to the movies with Jessica. It was all going ok but then I saw these guys who looked so familiar across the street. I started walking towards them then suddenly I heard Edward's voice in my head. Yeah, I know I must be crazy, right?"

Jake smiled faintly at me as if to say maybe.

"But anyways he was trying to stop me from going up to them. I kept going, hearing his voice the whole time. Once I got to them his voice stopped though."

I stopped for a second to catch my breath and gauge Jacob's response. So far, he didn't _seem_ too freaked out but maybe he's used to weird things like this.

"After that I kept trying to figure out why it happened and, being the crazy person I am, trying to figure out a way for it to happen again. Then I got it, it must happen when I doing something reckless, you know that could put me in danger? Once I understood that I was trying to find a way that I could reckless in Forks. It's not the easiest thing to do. "

"That's when I found the motorcycles; someone was giving them away for free. I figured it was perfect. But they were broken and mechanics cost way too much. Then I remembered you, you were building a car, maybe you could fix the motorcycles. "

"It all started out as a way for me to hear Edward's voice, that's what was always in the back of my mind. But please don't think that's the only reason I hung around. I _really _do like you, a lot. Being with you is probably what kept me from going crazy." I said, looking at my hands, not sure if I wanted to know what Jacob thought.

But once again, I glanced up at Jacob to try and see what he was thinking. His face was an emotionless mask. I knew he must be upset but I had to finish before I gave up.

"The motorcycles worked too. When I was riding them I could hear his voice clearly, that's how I crashed the first time actually because I wasn't paying attention. But after a while I got better with the motorcycles and his voice faded away. "

"I went for a while without hearing Edward's voice after that. But then with you away all the time trying to catch Victoria, I was going crazy. That's why I thought of cliff-diving, that's why I had to do it even if you couldn't. It worked just like I knew it would, I heard his voice and saw him too. But then I started drowning and almost died because I just didn't care."

"That got me thinking, well that and Harry dying, what would happen if I had died or you had when you're out chasing vampires. I was thinking about it a lot last night, when you were driving me home. That's when I heard Edward's voice for the last time. You see, I was thinking about the possibility of us because I don't know if I could live without you. Then I heard his voice as clearly as the other times, he said 'Be Happy'. "

"I know it's not really Edward talking, probably just my subconscious, but then I thought maybe it was time to let go. Maybe it's time to give up on the crazy recklessness just to hear my own subconscious talking to me, time to hold on to something real, to someone real. Edward's not waiting for me so why am I holding out for him?"

I looked up at him then, "So what do you think?" I asked quietly, unsure.

He looked confused, maybe not sure how he felt or what he thought. "So all that time, it was all about him…" He muttered under his breath, looking out into distance not really talking to me.

I stayed quiet for a minute, letting him sort out his thoughts. I sighed inwardly, I knew it could upset him but I had to get it before we started anything. Maybe it would be okay anyways even if he didn't feel the same way after hearing that maybe he'd at least still want to be friends…

I hesitantly turned to look back at Jacob "If you don't feel the same way anymore I understand" I started to say, and then saw smile breaking out on his face. Suddenly, I felt his arms around me picking me up and spinning around. After a few spins, he put me down and moved back a bit so he could look at me.

"You want to know what I think; I think this is the best day of my life!" He said, his eyes shining.

"So, it's really all okay? You don't mind?" I asked, still a little unsure.

He pulled me in close and with his face right by my ear whispered "As long as you want to be me with you I don't mind."

I turned my face to look up at him. "Thanks." I said, breathless with happiness.

He moved his face closer to mine. "So, does this mean we are officially going out?"

"Yes, Jacob Black, this means we are officially going out." I said, smiling. Just then I realized how close our faces were, I could feel his hot breath against my face and I suddenly felt a force pulling us closer. The space between us was slowly starting to disappear.

As our lips were about to meet, I heard something that made me jump back slightly.

"Bella! Jacob! Where are you? We have to leave soon." Charlie called from a distance.

Jacob slowly moved back. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead, sighing. Then he reached over to hold my hand "Well, we better go."

I smiled softly, feeling the happiest I had for a long time.

**Authour's Note: -Gasp!- Bella and Jacob are finally together! But will it last? What if Edward comes back? And was that really Victoria at the funeral? Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
